


Silence

by ghoulfuckery (PomTheHobbit)



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, hey guess who's writing again after four years, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PomTheHobbit/pseuds/ghoulfuckery
Summary: Writing prompt from Tumblr.It wasn't what was said that ended the relationship- it was what went unsaid.





	

It was the silences that got to him the most.

 

The quiet after a screaming match, the choking and oppressive calm afterwards as they avoided each other. How the hurt was in both of their eyes, but wasn’t acted on, because neither of them wanted to make the situation worse. Or how afterwards, they tried to find the words to break the quiet, but nothing came.

 

Matthew honestly thought that the silence said more than the arguments. Afterwards, there was never an apology, no ‘ _I’m sorry I said that’._ Just an uncomfortable quiet, and a vague sense of regret. Maybe in the end, it wasn’t that they argued, but more that. It was that he knew it would happen again. So long as there was that silence of unspoken words, it would continue. So long as they avoided saying the harsh truth, and only thought it, it would happen again.

 

It was the silence that got to him, and the silence that ended it. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dusting off the keyboard after four years, and starting on a new site. Here's to hoping it goes well.


End file.
